runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
River
This article is about the real-life novel. For the one written by Holly Axolotl, see Runaway Kids: River River '''is a work-in-progress supernatural novel by Tara Ravi. It is currently of the novella length. It presents a world based on religion, which is participating in a war between Heaven and Hell, yet no person has a stance. This world is a direct representation of the current world, having a somewhat timeless quality that implies that the war could start at any time in the next few years. The schooling systems, geographical locations and colloquialisms appear to be the same as those which were in place in 2012. Plot Background Information All children under eighteen and adults above 58 are unknowingly controlled by forces in Heaven, while adults between eighteen and 58 are controlled by opposite forces in Hell (it is assumed that the elderly, who are in this case anyone above 80, are incapable of battle.) The cause of this is a deal made between the Christian God and the Satanist Devil (in this case named Satan). Due to their never-ending dispute that began when the world did, the two of them agreed to let the people of Earth fight the battle that they could never do themselves physically. God, believing Himself to be doing the right thing, also allowed Satan to choose with forty years he would like to control. Unfortunately for God, Satan chose the forty most active years of an adult's life. Characters This list is in order of appearance, rather than importance. *Holly Axolotl' is' the protagonist, as well as a Water Dweller (the rarest Dwelling). Holly has pale skin, black hair, chocolate brown eyes and is slightly overweight. She does not lose her excess weight until the second autobiography she "wrote." Holly begins as an innocent onlooker to the onslaught of the children in her neighbourhood, but as she progresses in telling what she thinks of as the easiest part in her life, Holly expresses her resentment and lack of insight to the situation. The story is told from the point of view she had whilst on the ship which would take her to her next book, Lake, so everything she writes is described as if she knows what will happen next. *Tristan Wolf is Holly's best friend. He is a Wild Dweller, (the most-feared Dwelling) so he has connections at the North Island Blood Market and knows how to talk to ghosts. Tristan is very pessimistic, and usually offers his deep, albeit negative views on life. He is a humble Oddisist. Tristan and Holly are very close; Holly sometimes suggests that she has a crush on him and he her, but neither ever do anything about the feelings they may have for each other. *Mya Dove is Holly's guide to the society. She is a Rock Dweller, but breaks its stereotype by being friendly and popular. Mya is beautiful and intelligent, but is also a forceful Christian. She is a powerful evangalist, and does not allow Tristan to swear in front of her. When the war began, Mya's brother was killed, as he was not Fire Eyed. Mya developed PTSD, and, upon finding a young girl named Annabel, labeled her as her "little sister." *Annabel Kitten is an outgoing, innocent Peace Dweller that follows Mya wherever she goes. Annabel can talk to animals and receive information from them, but is quick to trust, and that is what lands her in trouble. Annabel is endangered on multiple occasions due to her trustworthiness. *Adrian Budgerigar is Mya's boyfriend and the techie at the North Island Headquarters. He loves her so much that he blindly follows her obnoxious religion, (religion). Although Adrian is a very social and analytical person (due to his Dwelling, Bush), the thing he wants most is for the war to end, and he will do anything for that to happen. Adrian's sister died of an electrolyte imbalance as a complication to an eating disorder when he was younger, and this is the reason why he treats all girls so nicely. He once said "I don't think any girl deserves to kill themselves with beauty." *Katy Donkey is the only North Island Route Specialist in existence, and she is very proud of that. Katy is a calm Low Dweller hailing from Brisbane, Australia, and knows her way around New Zealand just as well as her own home. She has a crush on Collin Scorpion, a disconnected boy who lives in Clearwater Forest, and sees him whenever she has the chance. Katy is not religious, but pretended to be when she heard that he would be attending Mya's christmas party. *Micaela Deer is the beautiful tester at the North Island Headquarters. She is a Reserve Dweller, but hides it to gain friendship. Micaela acts very formal and even too kind; Holly expressed in her accounts that she spoke as if it were the 60's. However, Legend does warn that Reserve Dwellers are never to be trusted... *'''Tarik Star-Nosed Mole is a blind Earth Dweller who lives at the North Island Headquarters. He is unable to do much work due to his ability, but alerts the Earthworms to any person awaiting their assistance. Tarik knows when people are talking to him by sensing their movement. *'Jason Earthworm' is an Earth Dweller, and one of the two Earthworms that are so famous in New Zealand for their digging abilities. Knowing that she is dating Adrian, Jason has a noticable crush on Mya, but she rejects his advances. Jason is known as a "try-hard" by others at Headquarters. *'Shelley Seal' is the captain of NZ Sea Voyage. She has a speech impediment, and, coupled with her French accent, she is quite hard to understand, and must repeat herself at least once per sentence. Shelley has garnet eyes and hair that fades into the air due to its lightness. She is great friends with Cobalt Angelshark, a fellow captain. *'Annejila Squirrel '''is the owner of the Everlasting Rose Garden on Clearwater Mountain. She was once a Sun Dweller, but made a startling decision which would outcast her from the society. Annejila is a Satanist, and indirectly founded a cult religion of her own, known as Evannejilism. She has many friends, but dismisses most of them as "followers." Annejila is seventeen. *'Hilerie is a prospective Protector. She is so keen to join the Runaway Kids Military (RKM) that she shows no interest in inheriting the Garden after Annejila gives it up. However, she is a Peace Dweller, and that severely imapacts her chances of being accepted. Hilerie has a crush on Tristan, and therefore is hostile to Holly. *Raponsal Lion-Cub is a modern Rapunzel with an unusual, meaningless name. Regardless of her poor childhood, including little education, Raponsal, a Savannah Dweller, is a skilled conjurer and by age 10 she had already past her second stage of Abilities Mastery. Raponsal accidentally attacked Holly with her false Slenderman. *'Gjemna '''is a dark-haired, timid girl whom lives at the Garden. She is mentioned but never shows her face to anyone other than the Girls. *'Dehlyla Brielle TaigaShrew 'is a shy Peace Dweller with an impaired ear for society. Rather than hide from others, she chooses to keep them away with her hostility. Dehlyla's fear of strangers is due to her escaping from North Korea just a few months before the War. She did so with her aunt and cousin, Lowlah. The fear from that escape followed her throughout her early childhood. *'Lowlah HoneyBee '''is a very young Reserve Dweller, born just a year before the War and making it through its early years after being discovered by Annejila Squirrel. She lived through the same ordeal as Dehlyla, but since she was only an infant, remembers none of it. Lowlah is an avid waterer of the flowers in the Garden, and makes sure she gives each plant the same amount. *Drake Bat is an infamous serial killer who happened to fight in WWIII. He is a Wild Dweller, and is a perfect example of the Wild stereotype with his black hair, eyes and clothing, as well as his violent nature. He lives in the forest, sapping anyone he can find. Drake attacks Annabel on her second day staying at Clearwater Mountain. *Collin Scorpion is a Desert Dweller with the air of a Mist Dweller. He has extremely light eyes, and a bipolar personality. Collin is known to have many admirers, including Katy D, Shelley Seal and Micaela Deer. *Rex Hummingbird is a medic with an odd, outgoing personality. He is a Sun Dweller, as appears to be a successor of Adam Bluebird. He is very good with children, and developed a bond with Annabel while treating her for her injuries. Rex behaves kindly towards Cobalt Angelshark, but they have no established friendship. *Cobalt Angelshark '''is a captain with a crush on the late Jayde Mouse. Cobalt suffers from Schizophrenia and is often admitted-and-released from Hamilton Asylum for a few days at a time. Despite his hatred of his parents and delusion that his ship is his best friend, Cobalt manages to befriend Holly and Tristan. Category:Books